Ginga's Bath Night
by CutieAngel999
Summary: While Ginga was taking a bath, Masamune began to show up to bathe with him. But what happens as things get really intense between the two of them. Rated R for Yaoi GingaxMasamune. This is for all yaoi lovers out there!


**CutieAngel999: Hey guys it's me again. Wanted to say how bored I am with school and what-not, so I decided to make a one-shot. This is for all you yaoi fangirls out there especially for RyugaxGingaxKyoya108.**

**So this takes place while Masamune shows up when Ginga was taking a shower and the fun stuff begins to happen. And I mean GingaxMasamune; yes there is yaoi in there so yaoi haters back off! Plus: Carlos and Morgan from TCOATDB might make a slight cameo. **

**Plz enjoy this…**

"Sigh…this is wonderful." Ginga sighed while the hot water was tricking his red hair and his body. Ginga figured that after the hard work he was into from Beyblading, he thought that a nice warm bath/shower would highly please him. His boyfriend, well more like his best friend was expected to be home about 15 minutes ago.

Then suddenly, the bathroom door opened, revealing an all familiar face who thinks he's the number one blader: Masamune Kadoya. Ginga gasped because he thought that Masamune was quite perverted.

Ugh I knew this would happen, Ginga thought. As Masamune was undressing himself he said," Hey Ginga I knew you were taking a shower by yourself, so I decided to bathe with you. BTW you look kinda sexy in the shower."

"AH! Pervert! I knew you would say something like that!" Ginga replied while trying to cover his naked body. As Masamune stepped into the hot tub, Ginga can felt his heart beat quite rapidly. Yup, Ginga had a bad feeling something crazy is going to happen.

"C'mon Ginga. Don't you love me? Or at least have a huge crush on me?" Masamune whimpered.

"I didn't say I had a crush on you. I only liked you as my number one best friend." Ginga replied, trying not to hurt Masamune's feelings.

"Oh yeah…what if I do this…" Masamune pressed his lips onto Ginga's, making a kiss possible. And for some odd reason, Ginga seem to be enjoying this.

"Oh…Masamune." Ginga slightly gasped because he did not know what to say after that one kiss.

"Don't worry Ginga, I'm gonna do as much as I can to make you feel good." Masamune replied seductively.

"Oh…bring it on then…" Ginga added.

So the 2 continued to kiss, but this time it was an open mouth kiss. Their tongues rolled around on each other, and the 2 but mostly Ginga were making sexy moans. While the hot water was running around them, Masamune placed one of his hands on Ginga's bare bottom to arouse Ginga even more.

"Oh…Masamune…" Ginga moaned. Masamune continued," Hmmm…what if I can place on hand right there!" He then began groping on Ginga's chest, and also playing with his rosebud nipples. Eventually he was sucking on Ginga's left nipple while toying with the right, which made Ginga have his erection.

"Wow Masamune. I just feel more aroused than ever." Ginga gasped slightly louder, which made music to Masamune's ears.

Ginga then sat down on the tub (note that the shower water is still running). Masamune began spreading Ginga's legs before he stoked his erection.

"Damn Ginga, you're already wet." Masamune smirked nodding his head.

"Ack … don't say things like that." Ginga replied.

Masamune was also feeling aroused himself as he was stroking Ginga's free erection. And ah yes, Ginga's moans were quite music to Masamune's ears.

"Oh…god Masamune…yeah…" Ginga panted. Masamune also noticed Ginga's pre cum leaking through.

So Masamune used one of his fingers to rub Ginga's tip and also rubbed Ginga's moist entrance. Ginga was moaning slightly louder than before.

"Is this cleaning you up or what?" Masamune asked seductively.

"I don't know…Oh yeah! It is!" was Ginga's response. He was still lost in pleasure. Masamune added another finger to Ginga's entrance, making Ginga into more pleasure while he was still stroking.

And then," Pleasure me too," Masamune whispered while allowing Ginga to suck on Masamune's free erection. Ginga humbly accepts and then began sucking.

Ginga moans then made a perfect combination of Masamune's, thus equally making double pleasure.

"Ha…Ginga…I'm lost in Pleasure." Masamune moaned while Ginga was still sucking on his erection.

As Masamune entered his third finger onto Ginga's moist entrance," OMG Masamune, I'm about to-"

"Cum? I know it's about time." Masamune replied.

"AAAHHH!" Ginga's love fluids began to shoot out. Masamune was a bit surprised, yet satisfied.

"Don't worry Ginga I'll clean you up."

"But that's …what the… shower water's… for dumb ass." Ginga replied panting.

"Nonsense. I'll clean you up. But are you ready for me to enter you?" Masamune smirked. Even with preparation, Masamune harshly entered Ginga. Ginga screamed around this time.

"AAHH! Masamune it hurts!" Ginga cried.

"Whoah Ginga. I'm so sorry. Did I really go hard on you?"

"No it's okay..." Ginga whispered." I actually wanted this moment."

"Okay then…if you wish."

And so Masamune began pressing his hard-on into Ginga's entrance, hearing sexy moans from his beloved boyfriend.

"OHHH!AAH Masamune!" Ginga screamed.

"Oh Ginga. You're so cute and lovable." Masamune replied.

"AHHH Masamune! Harder! Faster!" Ginga requested, still screaming.

"Alright then..." Masamune thrusted as hard as he could to make Ginga scream his name many times. Not to mention the hot water was still pouring on the two, making the scenery erotic.

They eventually changed positions, with Ginga on top of Masamune. His insides were beginning to be tighter as he wrapped his legs around Masamune's back.

"AAAHHH! I'M GONNA CUM MASAMUBE!" Ginga screamed.

"WAAAHHH! ME TOO GINGA!"

The two screamed their one last time before they both came together (or the climax). They both panted as their bodily fluids went down the drain.

"That…was so amazing." Masamune said, panting.

"I completely agree." Ginga panted and was blushing."

"Well we still have time to take a bath together right?"

"Hai. (Yes) I agree."

And so the two enjoyed a nice, warm bath. Anyways how would it feel after a couple who recently had sex to enjoy a wonderful bath?

"I'm still happy I'm closer to you Ginga." Masamune said.

"Me too."

As they were heading to the bedroom, Carlos and Morgan were peeking at the window.

"Hey Morgan. Ya see anything weird or awkward." Carlos asked.

"Naw…But I think it's those two bladerswe've been talkin' about." Morgan answered.

"You mean Ginga and Masamune?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You think they did something gay or whatever?"

"IDK? Dude why'd you asked that?"

"Cuz some people been hooking them up by using videos and fanfics."

"I thought so. Well we should stop stalking; cuz it's pretty creepy ya know."

"Okay then, were out."

**Meanwhile in the bedroom…**

Ginga and Masamune were still naked, since they were too lazy putting on nightwear.

"Hey Ginga, are you thinking about being screwed again in round 2?" Masamune asked.

"Hell yeah. We're a couple now aren't we?" Ginga responded.

"Okay then…IT'S ON!" Masamune pinned Ginga on the bed.

**And after about 30 minutes of round 2… (Sorry if I skipped ahead folks)**

"Wow…that was even more intense Ginga." Masamune panted.

"I know. It's because I got to do it with you." Ginga replied, blushing.

"Well we should get some rest."

"I love you…Masamune Kadoya." Ginga sweetly said.

"I love you too Ginga Hagane." Masamune replied, allowing Ginga to rest his head on Masamune's warm chest before drifting off to sleep.

**End of One-shot…**

** Okay so that was my first attempt of making a GingaxMasamune One-sot. In my honest opinion, I think I did Eh…good enough.**

**BTW I also think there should be more GingaxMasamune fanfics B/C I really think it would highly interest me as a fanfic author.**

**So I'm encouraging you readers out there to kinda make more fanfics involving GingaxMasamune or if you want GingaxHyoma. **

**So that's all…and plz review. ;)**


End file.
